Los Últimos Black
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Porque los Últimos Black que pertenecieron a esa Noble y Ancestral línea fueron todo, menos lo que sus ancestros deseaban.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

.

 **LOS ÚLTIMOS BLACK**

 **.**

 **.**

Porque los Últimos Black que pertenecieron a esa Noble y Ancestral línea fueron todo,

menos lo que sus ancestros deseaban.

.

.

 **1\. Andrómeda**

 **= La traidora a la Sangre =**

.

Andrómeda suspiró viendo su árbol familiar en el tapiz de Grimmauld Place. Estaba en la casa de Harry de visita, así que mientras éste estaba divirtiendose con su ahijado de 3 años, Teddy, ella se tomó unos bien merecidos momentos para sí misma y decidió recorrer el antiguo hogar de su primo Sirius. Era tan siniestro como decía Harry. Las paredes necesitaban pintura y mantenimiento, y la casa apestaba a humedad. Un buen elfo sería bien recibido.

Miró la pared junto al árbol familiar. Ahora estaba terrible, pero durante su infancia había sido de las más finas texturas y colores. Toda la casa lo había sido, tanto que era uno de sus lugares favoritos.

La nostalgia la invadió al recorrer aquel lugar que más de una vez, ella y sus hermanas visitaron; y en el que miles de veces escucharon a Sirius decir tonterías mientras un calmado Regulus se sentaba en aquel sofá a leer un libro y negaba con la cabeza. Si cerraba los ojos podía escuchar las críticas de hermana mayor de Bella y la suave y melódica risa de Cissy. Los reproches de Sirius mientras era regañado. Si se negaba a aceptar su pasado, como si nunca hubiese dejado esa casa, podía verse a ella sentada junto a Regulus viendo la escena con una sonrisa divertida y las manos en sus mejillas, mientras sus codos reposaban sin elegancia en sus piernas. La tía Walburga, entre divertida y avergonzada de oír lo que su hijo mayor decía, respondía inmediatamente a su madre, que intentaba volver su atención a ella nuevamente para hablar del futuro cumpleaños de su hija mayor. La voz de su tío, pidiendoles silencio mientras leía el profeta, su padre hablando de negocios por la red flú.

No, en aquel entonces, la Mansión de los Black era una de las mejores casas que uno podía imaginar.

Los ojos azules de Cissy, cálidos, risueños. El orgullo de Bella, su valentía. La calidez de Sirius. La tranquilidad de Regulus. Su sencillez de vida.

Ignorante de que el mayor de los más jovenes de la casa veía con tristeza la escena, recorrió el árbol familiar donde aparecían en manchas su nombre, el de Sirius y el de Nyphamdora. Su mano paso al lado de ella, donde el nombre de Bella reposaba y posteriormente al de Narcissa, quien recientemente había muerto.

Narcissa…

Su pequeña hermana menor.

En una ocasión, mientras ella y Bella la acostaban en la cama para dormir, dado que sus padres habían salido a una cena de negocios, les había pedido que si le pasaba algo cuidaran a sus hijos.

En realidad había sido su culpa, por leerle la Cenicienta.

-Te tendrán a ti. Oh, vamos Cissy. Tu suerte es enorme. Creo que tus hijos estarán bien- replicó Bella, pero Cissy los había mirado con esos grandes ojos azules llorosos que incluso Bella se derritió.

-Si te hace feliz y te duermes te prometo que lo cuidaremos- prometió la pelinegra.- Dije lo, solo uno, Cissy. No somos niñera a domicilio, ¿cierto Andy?

La castaña asintió.

-¿Prometido?-preguntó la pequeña y extendió su dedo meñique.

-Prometido-exclamó la mayor juntando su dedo pequeño con el que le era ofrecido.

-Muchas gracias, yo haré lo mismo con los suyos-prometió hacia ambas, y ella sonrió pensando que su hermana tenía razón y eso nunca sería necesario.

Claro, se equivocó.

Irónicamente, Bella había cumplido su promesa con Cissy. Se había enterado de que Draco no había sido quien mató a Dumbledore y cerró la boca; pese a que su cordura ya había menguado bastante, y estaba ocultandole información valiosa a su amado Lord, se había tragado a regañadientes que Draco sabía con certeza que aquel ser hinchado en la mansión era sin duda Potter .

Narcissa hizo la suya, protegiendo a Harry de ser descubierto fingiendo estar muerto; y con ello asegurando la protección de Teddy y la de su propio hijo. Andrómeda no había hecho nada. Ella solo se había consumido en el dolor de perder a su esposo y después a su hija. Y estaba tan furiosa con Bella por matarle, que jamás se preocupó por el hijo de Cissy.

Viendo la cara de su pequeña hermana en el árbol, recordó la mueca de traición que Bella le dirigió cuando la vió por primera vez desde que se fugó de casa, el dolor en los ojos de Cissy al ni siquiera despedirse. La decepción en los ojos de la mayor cada vez que la veía, una decepción que se volvió asco, la añoranza en los de Narcissa, que al final se volvió indiferencia. No habían desobedecido a sus padres y se alejaron de la hermana de en medio; y sin embargo, ahora que lo razonaba, no fue hasta esa Batalla donde se enfrentaron directamente, que Bellatrix se metió con su hija, y le mató. Narcissa y su hijo jamás se acercaron a ella o Teddy. No antes de la guerra, no después. Como si no existiera. Había dejado de ser su hermana definitivamente, tanto que cuando fue asesinada junto con su esposo, a manos de ex-mortífagos necesitados de venganza, solo se enteró por el periódico una semana después.

Con los ojos cristalinos, recorrió el nombre debajo de Cissa con lentitud.

-Draco Malfoy-dijo en voz alta.

¿Qué era de él? Lo único que sabía era que se había marchado del Mundo Mágico de Inglaterra, y nadie sabía donde estaba. Tenía su fortuna, y ella lo sabía porque el ministerio no pudo embargarlo, y había sellado la Mansión Malfoy con el fin de que dejara al que tratara de invadirla, medio muerto.

Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Ese era un truco de Bella.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que ella hubiera hecho esa promesa que solo ahora, que veía el nombre de Draco Lucius Malfoy Black estar ahí, lo había recordado. A su lado, en el mismo nivel, la mancha que alguna vez fue el nombre de su hija y finalmente Teddy.

Manchas por aquí y por allá.

-Y al final somos los tres últimos Black-concluyó.

-Señora Andrómeda-llamó Harry pero se interrumpió cuando el pequeño Teddy le tomó de la mano, y ella enfocó su mirada en su pequeño nieto.

-¿Qué miras abuela?-preguntó con su tierna voz de 3 años y ella lo alzó de brazos.

-Veo a tu primo.

-¿Mi primo?

-Sí-declaró ella señalando la imagen del rubio con el dedo.

-¡Draco!

Harry y Andrómeda jadearon.

-¿Conoces a Malfoy?-preguntó Harry sorprendido y Teddy asintió contento.

-Draco es así-exclamó el poniendo su cabello de un color rubio- ¿Lo extrañas? Yo sé donde está. Draco está en el parque.

Los ojos de los dos mayores se abrieron sorprendidos y Harry práctimamente arrebató al menor de los brazos de la mujer.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Teddy?- cuestionó.

-Cuando me perdí-dijo.

Cuando se perdió. Aquel día de abril que fueron a pasear y en un segundo, Teddy se había esfumado.

Andrómeda quiso golpearse. El chico estaba en el mundo muggle.

.

Se debatió varios días antes de armarse de valor y buscarlo. Harry por su lado guardaba silencio, pero se había ofrecido a ayudarle, y Andrómeda sabía que en el fondo el muchacho de ojos verdes también quería saber que era de él. Pero una vez que lo descubrieran ¿Qué? ¿Y que probabilidad había de que lo hayasen pronto? ¿Además que harían, hablar, de qué? Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse ya estaba ahí, en el mundo muggle, aparecida por Harry.

Vacilante, tragó saliva al mirar hacia el frente. Encontrarlo no fue tan difícil como ella y Harry creyeron, Teddy se había perdido en un parque que quedaba cerca de unos edificios y una pequeña cafetería; y para su sorpresa, justo cuando aparecieron lo vieron. Él tenía a un pequeño bebé en el regazo y se mecía suavemente mientras tarareaba y agitaba una pequeña sonaja.

Sin escuchar del las palabras de Harry, y su comentario de que al parecer el slytherin tenía un hijo, miró al pequeño bebé que tenía el rubio entre los brazos. Era una niña, ella podía saberlo porque a pesar de vestir de azul, y pantalones, tenía suaves rizos negros a la altura de la nuca, y balbuceaba constantemente haciendo reír al rubio.

Casi 10 meses, dijo su experta vista. Y hace 9 murió Cissa.

Una pequeña Black más.

Tragando el nudo en su garganta, tomó la mano de Harry, quien la observaba preocupado. Era hija de Cissa, no cabía duda; la misma cara, los mismos gestos. Y el cabello era igual al de Bellatrix y al de su padre.

Una pequeña Black, fuera del árbol familiar.

-No puedo hacer esto-dijo pero antes de que él asintiera entendiendo, Teddy ya estaba corriendo en dirección al rubio.

-¡Teddy, no!-gritó Harry y el sonido de ambos gritos, uno gritando el nombre del rubio y otro gritando el nombre del pequeño animago, hizo que el rubio volteara sorprendido y dejara caer la sonaja a su lado al pararse de pronto.

Quiso patearse al observar la mirada de ojos grises enfocarse en Harry mientras decía sorprendido su apellido, pero aún más cuando esas iris plateadas parecieron reconocerla a ella, evalúandola. Como todo slytherin utilizó una máscara de indiferencia y observó cómo el rubio sostuvo al menor de los Black para que no cayera al chocar contra él. Fue cuando la realidad la golpeó frente a ella.

Narcissa realmente había dejado solos a sus hijos.

Su pequeña hermanita, la menor de los tres. La consentida, la risueña, quien peinaba su cabellos por las noches diciendole que le admiraba a ella y a Bella.

Ella estaba muerta.

Bella, quien prometió cuidar a esos hijos, también.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?-cuestionó el rubio y ella supo que en realidad él no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era ella, y estaba adivinando con la información que veía, que en ese momento eran Teddy y Harry, su identidad. Eso la hizo sentirse peor, porque le hizo darse cuenta de lo muy distante que ahora era la situación con su hermana, tan distante que ahora ni existia.

-¡Draco, hola! ¿Me extrañaste?-escuchó el pequeño rubio se agachó y agitó el cabello de Teddy con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿Te perdiste de nuevo?

Antes de que ella pudiera ponerle un alto a Teddy, éste salto emocionado y le tomó de la mano guiandolo hacia ellos.

-No. Te he traído a la abuela, ella estaba preocupada por tí porque tú estabas perdido.

El mayor rió.

-¿Perdido? ¿Espera, tu abuela?-preguntó perdiendo la sonrisa.

-Si. Te alejaste de casa, de tu familia. Te perdiste.

El ambiente se puso pesado y decidiendo que esta había sido una mala, muy mala idea, estaba a punto de tomar su varita y desaparecerse cuando la tenue voz del rubio se escuchó.

-Hola tía Andrómeda- saludó el rubio.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

.

 **2\. Harry**

 **=El mestizo, heredero de la fortuna familiar sin sangre Black =**

Harry sabía que Andrómeda, pese a ser una traidora a la sangre, tenía los conceptos, tradiciones e ideas, incluso recuerdos sangrepura muy arraigados en ella. Uno no podía simplemente dejar por completo a su familia, incluso por amor a una pareja, sin algún arrepentimiento. El amor, la felicidad, el cariño de días atrás serían añorados en ocasiones y habrían dudas de cómo hubiera sido su vida si no lo hubiera dejado todo atrás.

Porque Harry sabía.

Simplemente sabía.

Y ella no solo había dejado atrás a sus padres; había dejado amigos, hermanas, su forma de vivir. Había dejado tradiciones y cultura. Había dejado sueños por algo diferente, el amor de su esposo. Debió haber sido difícil para ella, porque si fue como Sirius, debió tener momentos agradables con sus hermanas y sus padres y extrañarlo aunque sea un poquito; y sus sueños, sueños que podrían alcanzarse fácilmente por su posición social y económica que tenía, y que ya no había podido realizar, los había dejado ir.

Harry aún podía escuchar a Sirius hablar de lo muy cómodo que se sentían entre familia de niños y el cariño que les tenía a sus primas y su hermano, aún cuando todo hubiese acabado mal. Podía oír hablar de Narcissa y su sueño de ser la esposa perfecta, porque anhelaba una amorosa familia como la que tenía. De Bellatrix queriendo ser Ministra para poder cambiar al mundo a un lugar mejor y sus constantes regaños mientras practicaba como dar órdenes; o de Andrómeda, queriendo ser sanadora y revolotéando alrededor con pociones y ungüentos. De Regulus Black queriendo ser auror o de padres platicadores y consentidores, de futuras promesas hechas con el corazón y sin embargo, vacías...

¿Cuándo se torcieron las cosas a tal punto de matarse entre ellos? ¿Cuándo se dieron motivos reales para convertir ese cariño en odio? ¿Cuándo la casa Black perdió ese orgullo por la nobleza de su descendencia? ¿Cómo realmente llegaron a pasar de querer mejorar al mundo a convertirlo en una tina de sangre?

Harry no lo entendía.

Sirius decía que en el fondo, ellos no habían cambiado de ideales, solo habían tratado de enfocarlos a medida que las circunstancias se dieron. Narcissa crió una familia, con un hijo que finalmente, había aportado su ayuda a la derrota del Lord de sus padres. Un hijo que si bien fue demasiado consentido, sentía tal amor a sus padres que prácticamente había regalado su orgullo y bajado la cabeza para convertirse en un simple esclavo más, mientras esto los mantuviera con vida. Bellatrix se volvió partidaria y una de las más fuertes líderes de lo que creía una causa mejor, pero había permanecido al lado de Narcissa orgullosa y firmemente, demostrando nuevamente porque era la mayor de las tres. Regulus Black, al final había sacrificado su vida para crear una oportunidad para el Mundo Mágico de vencer. Sirius había muerto protegiéndolo.

Mirando a Teddy, Harry pensó lo muy vacía que ahora parecían su vida y la de Andrómeda. Harry había perdido a su familia y tenía unos cuantos amigos al igual que Andrómeda. Esa vida por la cual dejó lo que era, había llegado al punto en el cual ya no había ni hermanas, ni sueños, ni padres, ni hijos o yernos. Ahora solo quedaban lindos recuerdos. Cuando Ted había muerto y Tonks también, lo único que le quedó a Andrómeda fue Teddy.

Teddy, de todas las cosas que pudieron quedarle.

A veces parecía ser suficiente para ella, pero en ocasiones parecía perderse en sus recuerdos y sonreír tristemente, como en aquel momento en que, cerrando los ojos, una suave sonrisa invadía su cara. Una sonrisa linda pero triste. Su mirada se paseó por la sala de aquel lugar y se detuvo en el sofá donde reposó durante largos minutos hasta que el niño que vivió pudo distinguir como sus ojos quedaban acuosos y su boca formaba una mueca. Entonces volteándose hacia el árbol familiar, ella dejó su mirada recorrer las suaves líneas y nombres con suavidad. La nostalgia a gritos invadió su mirada y Harry dificilmente evitó que Teddy interrumpiera ese momento, porque él sabía que ella estaba recordando. Momentos como cuando Harry se sentaba a ver las fotos de sus padres y reía al ver las fotografías. Momentos que deseaba haber vivido con ellos o deseaba algo así para él.

Y ese momento, era solo de Andrómeda.

Era curioso como la sangre de la Casa Black se había perdido por completo y quienes habían heredado la casa, habían sido ellos-pensó. Todos los Black se habían extinguido, negado o desaparecido. Y sin embargo aquí estaban ellos: Harry, el heredero de la Casa por parte de su padrino Sirius era un mestizo, Andrómeda era una traidora a la sangre y Teddy un negado.

Sus ojos siguieron los dedos de la mayor se movieron a través de las distintas líneas del árbol familiar, cada una observada un cierto tiempo, y con una expresión distinta, ella, Sirius, Regulus, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Nymphadora, Teddy y finalmente…

-Draco Malfoy-mencionó la anciana.

Malfoy

Es cierto. Malfoy era un Black y la casa lo sabía. El único Black que ni era un traidor a la sangre, ni era un mestizo, ni era un negado. Y sin embargo no podía habitar el lugar, porque su padre había sido desterrado del mundo mágico de Inglaterra y él se había ido cuando el mayor lo hizo. Muchos creían que había sido expulsado él también pero Harry, que había dado su testimonio a favor de su madre y él, sabía que eso era falso.

Se preguntó nuevamente dónde estaba. Se había marchado del Mundo Mágico ¿Pero estaría bien? Era un sangre pura rico.

¿Estaría bien su situación económica? ¿Había tenido que trabajar por su propia cuenta? ¿Viviría en un buen lugar? ¿Estaría solo? ¿Con sus amigos? Harry sabía que el rubio debía vivir su vida, luchar por si mismo; conservar su orgullo, reconstruirse. Pero sin importar que tan mal se llevaran, Harry le tenía más aprecio de lo que quería aceptar y constantemente se preocupaba de su posible situación.

Se había concentrado en buscarlo los primeros meses, pero fracasó totalmente. Luego había terminado con Ginny y ella les había dicho a sus padres un sin fin de mentiras que le había dejado solo con el apoyo de Ron y Hermione, habían llegado las ofertas del ministerio a ser declarado auror, las de Hogwarts a terminar de estudiar, las de los orfanatos para obtener su ayuda… habían tantas personas pidiendo más y más de Harry que llegado un momento el simplemente siguió con su vida, tratando de sobrevivir a ésta y acostumbrandose a la falta de Malfoy.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando miraba a sus alrededores en busca de ese cabello rubio que vió durante los años de Hogwarts relucir por doquier, o sus oídos se afinaban con el fin de escuchar la voz que le había acompañado durante años en la infancia. Y pese que sabía que por obvias razones no estaría en Inglaterra, tenía la esperanza de algún día toparselo en el Ministerio o simplemente en la heladería, pidiendo algo para disfrutar.

Podía ver la mirada indiferente de Draco y los miles de susurros a su alrededor, pero a Harry no le importaría. No le importaría porque lo único que haría sería ir a saludarle y preguntarle como había estado. Draco lo miraría sin expresión en su mirada pero respondería con esa voz firme y calmada, que podía ser tan odiosa como la de su padre o tan cálida como la de Remus. Y Harry volvería a sonreír feliz de recuperar algo que creía perdido, algo mutuo, de recuperar esa protección bizarra aunque en días comunes y corrientes ni siquiera se mirasen.

Porque así como Draco no lo había entregado al Lord,

Harry había evitado que se quemara en las llamas del fuego maldito.

Su preocupación también se debía a las noticias de la muerte de Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy en Francia, a manos de mortífagos indignados con su actuar, y con el mensaje oculto de que era un pago por haber salvado la vida de Harry Potter. Asustado y sin decirselo a nadie, Harry le había pedido a Fleur por lechuza que por favor investigara de la situación del rubio y ella amablemente había convencido a Bill de viajar por ahí de vacaciones. Pero decepcionada, le había mandado una lechuza de vuelta, diciéndole que nadie sabía que había sido de él.

Y era una gran lástima, había agregado la rubia, porque ella le tenía mucho aprecio a Draco Malfoy desde que había pasado un tiempo en Hogwarts. Recordando que Victor Krum también se había apegado al rubio, Harry se preguntó si él sabría donde estaba Malfoy, pero antes de que su cerebro procesara en sí debía mandar una lechuza o no, la voz de la mayor interrumpió sus pensamientos, resonando clara y firme por la habitación.

-Los últimos tres Black.

Teddy, Andromeda y Draco.

Parecía que no lo notaba, pero las lágrimas de la mujer empezaron a caer lentamente y solo entonces permitió que Teddy se acercase a consolarla, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Teddy le preguntó el nombre del rubio y cambió su color de cabello- ¿Lo extrañas?-dijo- Yo sé donde está.

Con el corazón latiendo al mil, Harry tomó a Teddy en sus brazos.

-¿Como lo sabes Teddy?-le preguntó y cuando escuchó la respuesta del pequeño, su corazón sintió alivio al saber por fin donde se encontraba el rubio. Estaba en Londres, en el mundo muggle.

Y había sido él, quien les devolvió a Teddy sano y salvo.

.

Sabiendo que existía la posibilidad de que Andrómeda no quisiera encontrarlo, Harry visitó algunas veces el mundo muggle, bajo varios hechizos glamour. Teddy se había perdido en un área no muy cerca pero tampoco my alejada de Grimmauld Place, en una pequeña parte de la ciudad conocida por su tranquilidad y ser de las favoritas de los padres. Tenía un gran parque rodeado de varios grupos de edificios que no parecían de la mejor calidad, pero tampoco se veían tan mal. Una cafetería y dos escuelas completaban el paisaje.

Era un lugar bonito para vivir.

Pero aún no sabía que hacía Malfoy por ahí. Quizá ese día solo estaba pasando cuando encontró a Teddy y amablemente se quedó con él hasta que Andrómeda logró encontrarlo. Difícilmente podría saber si vivía en esa área. Y si lo hiciera ¿En qué edificio? Y si encontraba el edificio ¿En qué departamento?

¿No podía tocar todas las puertas, cierto?

Tras dos días dando vueltas en los alrededores, se sintió derrotado y decidió visitar a Teddy en busca de más información. Dos días después, había logrado ver a alguien parecido de reojo, subiéndose a un autobús. Uno que Harry finalmente perdió. Frustrado, había vuelto a Grimmauld Place. Estaba ahí sentado cuando Andrómeda llegó de visita y, mientras Teddy jugaba con el regalo de Harry y ellos platicaban, ella asentó su taza de té y lo miró firmemente. Harry tragó saliva pensándose descubierto en sus búsquedas anteriores cuando la voz de la mayor lo hizo casi botar el líquido de su propia taza.

-Me gustaría-inició- ver a mi sobrino.

Harry abrió la boca ligeramente porque Andrómeda había declarado, muchos años antes, de lo muy decepcionada que estaba de sus dos hermanas de seguir al Lord Oscuro y prácticamente había declarado que ya no eran familia. Y si ellas no eran su familia, ¿Por qué demonios Draco Malfoy ahora era considerado su sobrino?

Su ceño debió haberse fruncido ante esa idea porque la mayor lo miró ligeramente avergonzada.

-Le he prometido a Narcissa cuando era muy pequeña que cuidaría de sus hijos-aclaró.-Quiero cumplir mi promesa.

Harry asintió lentamente.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo quieres buscarlo?-le preguntó dudoso-¿Quieres que yo lo haga?

Andrómeda negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que me gustaría ir a ver el lugar donde se perdió Teddy.- dijo dudosa ahora ella-¿Crees que sea buena idea ir ahora?

Harry asintió.

-Este momento es como cualquier otro- le dijo alzándose de hombros.

Tras un momento de duda la voz de Andrómeda se recuperó y miró hacia la puerta de la habitación

-¡Teddy!-gritó al niño que coloreaba en la mesa- Vamos a salir.

A Harry no le sorprendió lo veloz que el pequeño animago ya estaba tomando su mano.

.

Sin querer decepcionar a Andrómeda, Harry los apareció en el parque que había vigilado por días. Iba a decirle que tal vez debían preguntar cuando ahí, frente a ellos, lo vieron. Tenía a un pequeño bebé en el regazo y se mecía suavemente mientras tarareaba y agitaba una pequeña sonaja. A Harry casi se le para el corazón.

-Tiene un hijo…

Ante la falta de respuesta, miró a Andrómeda y observó que estaba tan consternada que parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-No puedo hacer esto-escuchó.

-Quizá deberíamos volver otro día- sugirió, pero Teddy ya estaba corriendo en dirección al rubio; gritando su nombre felizmente y a toda velocidad, sin fijarse en la carretera entre el parque y su lugar de aparición.

Su primer pensamiento fue que lo atropellarían.

-¡Teddy, no!-gritó y el sonido de ambos gritos, uno gritando el nombre del rubio y otro gritando el nombre del pequeño animago, hizo que el rubio volteara sorprendido y dejara caer la sonaja a su lado al pararse de pronto. Todo en Malfoy indicaba cautela, especialmente ante Andrómeda, cuya persona Harry podía adivinar era la primera vez que veía. No obstante, cuando Teddy chocó contra él, la mirada se suavizó y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Segundos más tarde, la mirada gris analizaba a la mayor sin disimulo.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?-dijo el rubio y Harry miró a los dos alternadamente, para luego prestarle atención a Teddy, quien jalaba a Malfoy de la manga de la camisa sin parar y daba brinquitos emocionado. Feliz de encontrar nuevamente a un viejo amigo.

-¡Draco, hola! ¿Me extrañaste?

-Hola, ¿Te perdiste de nuevo?

-No. Te he traído a la abuela, ella estaba preocupada por tí porque tú estabas perdido.-Dijo su ahijado arrastrándolo hacia ellos y Draco lo miró divertido.

-¿Perdido?-rió y Harry sonrió entonces, porque tenía razón. Era una voz cálida como la de Remus y si, había recuperado algo que sin notar había extrañado demasiado.- ¿Espera, tu abuela?-

-Si. Te alejaste de casa, de tu familia. Te perdiste.

Tras un momento de vacilación, Draco enfocó su mirada en los dos mayores.

-Hola tía Andrómeda.-mencionó y entonces su mirada se enfocó en el- Hola Potter.

El moreno sonrió nuevamente.

-Hola Malfoy.

-Buenas tardes-se escuchó la voz de Andrómeda tras un largo silencio; y a ninguno de los dos se le pasó por alto su mirada enfocada en la más pequeña, que trataba inútilmente de alcanzar el cabello de Draco para jugar con él.

Acomodándola firmemente, Draco los miró a ambos, pero a Harry no se le escapó que algo, lo que sea que hayan hecho, había hecho a Malfoy ponerse alerta y a la defensiva.

-¿Necesitan algo?-les preguntó regresando a donde estaban en busca del juguete perdido y Harry podía jurar estaba su varita. Todo mago que se sentía en peligro siempre buscaba su varita.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendido porque era lo último que esperaba y sin notarlo los tres lo siguieron hasta ahí.

-Han venido hasta aquí buscándome, ¿Necesitas algo de las pertenencias de mi madre?-le preguntó a la mayor recogiendo la sonaja y la mochila a su lado.

-¿Piensas que hemos venido por algo?-preguntó indignado Harry ante la pregunta del rubio, porque sabía lo que les estaba diciendo. Ninguno de ellos tendría que buscar a Draco por algo más que un interés. No lo habían hecho antes ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo ahora?

-¿No es así?-preguntó con la ceja alzada y apretando ligeramente a la pequeña contra él, indicando que no permitiría que siquiera se acercaran más de la cuenta y entonces se dio cuenta, era ella. Draco la estaba protegiendo a ella de tres personas que no deberían estar ahí. Que estaban invadiendo de pronto su vida con un fin desconocido para él.

Seguramente era porque la mirada de Andrómeda no se separaba de ella, pensó Harry.

Teddy sin embargo infló sus cachetes.

-Te he dicho que venimos a buscarte-exclamó Teddy.-No deberías estas aquí. Deberías estar en casa con nosotros.

Tras examinar a los dos mayores y enfocar su mirada en Andrómeda, que ahora sí se veía convencida de que esto era mala idea, Harry suspiró.

-Andrómeda quiere...

-Quería agradecerte por devolvernos a Teddy-interrumpió ella.

Draco asintió.

-De nada-dijo esperando que ellos se marchasen pero ante la falta de movimiento de todos ahí, decidió que lo mejor era irse así que dió la vuelta.-Si me permiten...

-¡Espera!-gritó Harry sabiendo que, si lo dejaban ir, nunca más lo encontrarían. -¡Andrómeda quiere cumplir la promesa que le hizo a tu madre!

No se le pasó por alto la mirada de odio que le lanzó la mayor, así que tragó saliva y se acomodó el cabello.

-Pues eso...-comentó bajito.

Draco los miró atónito.

-¿Quieres qué?-preguntó con la ceja alzada.

-Le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de sus hijos-dijo firmemente, con esa voz de superioridad propia de los sangrepura. Malfoy sin embargo era mucho mejor jugando ese juego, porque le devolvió la mirada sin titubear y era más que obvio que entre los dos, Andrómeda estaba muy oxidada.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó el rubio cautelosamente-Ella y usted nunca hablaron.

Mordiendo su labio, Harry sabía que Andrómeda sabía que Malfoy tenía razón.

-Cuando eramos pequeñas.

El otro asintió pensativamente.

-¿Entonces vendrás?-preguntó Teddy-Así podré jugar de nuevo con Bella-mencionó y la cara de Andrómeda titubeó nuevamente.

-¿Bella?-le preguntó a Draco y él asintió.

-Bellatrix, el nombre de mi tía.

-¿Tu madre llamó a su hija con el nombre de Bella?-preguntó la mayor y Harry quiso creer firmemente en las palabras de Andrómeda de que esa niña pequeña, era hermana de Draco. Y no que Draco tenía una pareja y una hija.

Él nego con la cabeza.

-No, ese fui yo. Ella es mi hija.

Era curioso como la mayoría de lo que llevaban juntos se reducía a silencios.

-¿Tu hija?-se atragantó Harry.

El rubio asintió.

-Ella es hija de Narcissa-aclaró Andrómeda.

-¿Cómo puedes afirmarlo? ¿Acaso la viste nacer?-preguntó el rubio y Andrómeda tragó. No, no podía afirmarlo. Draco tenía en sus genes los mismos genes que Narcissa, y podía pasarlos a sus hijos también. No, no lo sabía-En fin-dijo Draco dando por terminada la plática-No volveré a ir ahí, mi padre fue expulsado del mundo mágico y ahí el apellido Malfoy es despreciado-aclaró más para ellos que para Teddy.-No hay nada ahí para mí que quiera recuperar realmente.

-Pero…-dijo Teddy con los ojos llorosos-pero yo quiero seguir viendo a Bella

-Puedes venir a jugar cuando quieras-aclaró Draco.-Será bueno para Bells tener un amigo.

Una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Teddy.

-¿Qué tal ahora?

-¿Ahora?

-Si-dijo abriendo su pequeña mochila y sacando unos carritos-Bella puede tener el blanco, porque no tengo ninguno rosa.

-Pues...-dijo mirando de reojo a Andrómeda y luego hacia atrás de él. Ya voy a casa.

-Nosotros podemos ir contigo-insistió Teddy.

-De acuerdo-aceptó suspirando el rubio-Solo que tendrás que tener cuidado al entrar en casa, estoy trabajando en algo.

Cuando la sonrisa de Teddy se amplió aún más, Harry supo que ese algo, era conocido para Teddy.

En ocasiones amaba demasiado a su ahijado.

 **3\. Draco**

 **=El sangre pura que renunció a la nobleza=**

 _Bellatrix Altais Malfoy Black_

Bellatrix, la tercera estrella más brillante de la constelación de Orión, cuyo nombre significaba «la guerrera». Y Altais, una estrella bajo la protección de la constelación de Draco. Hija de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy y Narcissa Black, su hermana menor y futura heredera de Malfoy Manor.

Draco aún podía sentir la calidez que había desprendido la pequeña cuando nació y la había cargado entre sus brazos, podía recordar el brillo en la mirada de su madre desde su cama y la mirada orgullosa de su padre. Podía recordar la calidez y el sonido de las canciones de cuna que su madre entonaba o la voz de su padre leyendo cuentos. La ternura que le provocaba cuando la cargaba. Las risas mientras jugaban en el pasto del Chateau, podía sentir la magia familiar dando la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la familia, tibia, calmante.

Bella había sido una luz nueva y pura entre ellos, sin mancha alguna por la guerra y sin un pasado que trajera dolorosos recuerdos. Sus risas, sus miradas, sus balbuceos, todo eso había traído una nueva felicidad a sus padres que Draco nunca hubiera podido darles, y por ello estaba agradecido. Y cuando jugaba con ella, cuando le hacía cosquillas o veían esos programas de bebés juntos, no existía nada más que ellos dos riendo, durmiendo, cantando. Juntos.

Y a Draco le agradaba aquello. Ser solo eso, un hermano. No un mortífago, no un mago, no un slytherin.

Por eso cuando Narcissa y Lucius murieron, él había huido con ella a pesar que su sangre le exigía venganza. Por eso, cuando aquel día cuando, mientras tomaban el té y él molestaba a Bella, habían atacado y matado a sus padres, Draco les había prometido cuidarla entre lágrimas.

Desde entonces la vida era simple, pensó Draco mientras preparaba servía unas tazas de té y bostezaba, trabajar y cuidar de Bella.

No era una vida muy difícil. Se levantaba, arreglaba a Bella, le daba de comer, la dejaba frente a la tele y se preparaba para un largo día de trabajo. Tomaba su cámara, a su hermana y entonces ambos salían a realizar los encargos de la revista donde trabajaba. Al final del día volvían a casa, la bañaba y la ponía a dormir. Si había tiempo, la llevaba al zoológico o a comer helados.

Y en unos meses cumpliría un año.

Un poco nervioso, Draco se mordió el dedo pulgar en un gesto que hubiera hecho enojar a su padre por impropio y anti higiénico. Había logrado ocultar su existencia con éxito hasta ahora, aunque sabía que una vez que diera su primera muestra de magia nada podría ocultarla de su árbol genealógico y del de los Black.

Sin embargo, había pensado esa misma mañana mientras preparaba hot cakes y doblaba las mangas de su camiseta, Potter era quien vivía en la casa de su tío Sirius, donde el árbol estaba. Era muy improbable que notara el nuevo nombre en el árbol y de hacerlo no le importaría. Después de todo, para Potter, Draco siempre había sido una piedra en el zapato.

Quizá por eso, mientras asentaba una taza de té frente a Harry y de reojo observaba a Bella jugar con Teddy, se preguntó exactamente la razón por la que él estaba ahí. Incluso si su tía quería honrar una promesa, que él no creía del todo sincera dado que prácticamente eran desconocidos, Potter no tenía parte en ese cuento, y mucho menos tenía porque ayudarla a convencer a Draco de volver al mundo mágico. Ni siquiera tenía porque tener esa cara de decepción que tenía ahora solo porque Draco se negase a volver.

Dejó salir un breve suspiro mientras ponía otra taza frente a su tía y volteó hacia su pequeña hermana quien jugaba felizmente con Teddy, sin estar seguro de si debía haber puesto veriseratum en la bebida. Movió sin pensar la pulsera en su muñeca que activaría la barrera protectora que había impuesto en la cadena de Bella. Si bien no confiaba en ellos, sabía que Potter era un héroe por naturaleza y no tenía intención de hacerles daño. Era mucho más probable que la curiosidad lo hubiera guiado a ellos, cosa que era desagradable pero soportable. Además, por alguna razón el dueño de los ojos verdes parecía feliz de verlo y eso hacía sentir a Draco un poquito divertido.

Solo un poquito.

Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en confusión, Draco se sentó en el sofá y los miró fijamente mientras los otros dos lo veían de igual manera y los minutos pasaban ¿No podía ser tan difícil cierto?, se convenció. Hablarían y se irían. Tal vez tendría que mudarse unas calles, pero fuera de eso no pasaría nada más. Aunque era una lástima que después de tanta magia invertida en el decorado.

Dejando de ver sus paredes, Draco enfocó su mirada en los ojos verdes que lo observaban detenidamente y tragó saliva. Era como si Potter estuviera bebiendo su imagen, grabándola en sus pupilas, reconociendo cada cambio, por más pequeño que éste haya sido.

-¿Qué?-preguntó por instinto y Harry negó suavemente con una sonrisa.

-Es un bonito lugar.

Draco asintió un poco incómodo pero no devolvió la sonrisa. Potter había crecido hasta estar ligeramente más alto que él y sus lentes habían sido abandonados en algún lado. Sus ojos verdes parecían brillar de vida y totalmente felices, dándole una mirada que Draco nunca había recibido de él antes, así que no sabía como reaccionar.

-Gracias.

Tranquilízate, se dijo sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse ligeramente. Sólo estaba frente al hombre con el cual peleó por años, él que metió a su padre a Azkaban, quien le lanzó un sectusempra, a cuyo maestro mató, al cual su mejor amigo odiaba, a cuya familia despreció a diario, el chico que llamaba a su mejor amiga chica apestosa, a quien le lanzó una serpiente...

Parando instantáneamente la línea de su pensamiento y seguramente expresando en su cara lo muy ilógico que encontraba la situación, miró a su tía con el fin de matar el silencio que los rodeaba pero no llegó nada a su mente y rogó a Merlín que alguien llamase por teléfono así sea solo para escapar 5 minutos del sofá.

-¿Entonces- inició Draco-ustedes realmente vienen por esa insignificancia?

Andrómeda lo miró fijamente y el rubio sintió que la había ofendido. Sus ojos castaños claros se oscurecieron e hizo una mueca de lado casi imperceptible para cualquiera, excepto para Draco y para Harry. El primero porque estaba acostumbrado a las muecas de su madre, el segundo porque había sido regañado por la mayor tantas veces que podía ver la indignación minutos antes de que le fuera echada en cara.

-¿Realmente crees que es una insignificancia?-le preguntó duramente y el slytherin asintió mientras tomaba un poco de té.

-Lo es.

-Le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría a sus hijos si le pasaba algo, quiero respetar mi promesa.

Mirando a Bella jugar con Teddy, Draco guardó silencio por minutos. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que el pequeño terminó en su casa, y en el fondo, la compañía de alguien pequeño para su hermana era agradable. Le daba tiempo para él y las risas dentro de casa se volvían más cálidas y divertidas.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que Draco quisiera estar con su tía.

-Sé que la hiciste con las mejores de las intenciones, pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo y se lo prometiste a una niña a la cual apreciabas y conocías. No tienes porque hacer nada por nosotros, hemos estado bien por meses y nos hemos adecuado a la vida que llevamos.

-¿Una vida donde no existe la magia y no posees la fortuna a la que estás acostumbrado?

-Una vida donde la magia que condenó y mató a mis padres no se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina y donde no necesito más de lo que utilizo. Sé que puede parecer duro para ti, pero en mi punto de vista no es tan diferente a lo que tú hiciste al casarte con un hijo de muggles. Dejaste tu apellido, a tu familia, tu posición por amor a tu esposo. Te casaste y tuviste una hija y ahora tienes un nieto, un mago poderoso que es su padrino. Decidiste renunciar a lo que eras porque en realidad te importaba más el cariño que le tuviste a ese hombre que el que les tuviste a tus padres y a tus hermanas.

Sintiendo lo anterior como una bofetada, Andrómeda se mordió el labio.

-Así que tú estás renunciando a todo...

-No estoy renunciando a nada-le interrumpió.- Mi fortuna está ahí, en algún lado de Francia, esperando ser usada. Mi magia continúa conmigo, mi familia también. Incluso si son dolorosos-dijo mirando a Bella-mis recuerdos siguen conmigo y aún los aprecio. Nunca les daré la espalda. No fingiré que no existieron o que estoy arrepentido de mi pasado. Les brindé a mis padres más tiempo de vida y ellos a mí. Bella es prueba de ello, y estoy orgulloso.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué rechazas mi oferta?

-¿Por qué?-preguntó alzándose de hombros-Porque no veo en realidad una buena razón para volver a lo que ustedes llaman casa. Nunca fui apegado a ninguno de ustedes y mi vida aquí es tranquila y amena. Estoy avanzando, a mi manera, pero lo estoy haciendo. Algún día regresáramos al Mundo Mágico y nos encargaremos de todo lo que mis padres construyeron, de limpiar su apellido y proteger lo que ellos amaron. Pero hasta entonces, estaremos bien aquí.

-¿De verdad no irás?-preguntó Harry ligeramente decepcionado.

-De verdad no iré.

Ambos guardaron silencio y Andrómeda suspiró rindiéndose.

-Debe gustarte mucho esta vida. Sin embargo, te estaré vigilando.

Draco sonrió nostálgico.

-Ya había escuchado esas palabras antes.

Andrómeda asintió.

-¿Realmente la apreciabas tanto?

Draco la miró confundido sin saber muy bien a quién se refería. Mantuvo su mirada plateada en ella esperando una explicación pero, cuando solo miró a su pequeña hermana, lo comprendió.

-La tía Bellatrix siempre fue buena conmigo.-Le explicó- No era exactamente la persona más cariñosa del mundo, pero siempre se tomaba tiempo para mí y para mi madre. Siempre que tenía problemas o pensaba que moriría ella aparecía de la nada. En el fondo, la tía Bella tenía un corazón muy cálido. Oculto por las expectativas de sus padres y por el deseo de proteger a mamá.

-Ella enloqueció.

-Lo hizo. Es cierto, pero después de todo lo que vivió yo no la culparía por eso.

Tomando un trago de té, Andrómeda asintió.

-Puede que no lo parezca pero la extrañé, a ella, a tu madre...

-Sin embargo, no lo suficiente para acercarte.

-Temí ser rechazada, como lo estoy siendo ahora.

Draco negó suavemente.

-Puedes volver siempre que quieras. Me daría mucho gusto saber que Bella tiene a alguien más que a mí y tendrá un lugar al cual acudir en caso de que yo falte.

-Supongo que eso es mejor que nada-admitió con una breve sonrisa.

-Supongo que sí.

Los ojos plateados se desviaron a Harry y éste le dedicó una suave sonrisa que Draco correspondió. Después de todo, al parecer lo vería muy seguido a partir de ahora.

Sin saber que más decir miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que pronto serían las 5 de la tarde. Bella seguramente estaría hambrienta pronto así que era mejor que se pusiese a la labor.

-Prepararé un poco de comida para Bella y para mí. -Le anunció a los dos adultos-¿Quieren comer con nosotros?

Andrómeda estaba a punto de rechazar la invitación cuando Harry asintió entusiasmado.

-Te ayudaré-le dijo poniéndose de pie y Draco lo miró curioso.

-De acuerdo. Vamos a la cocina.

.

Lo único que Draco tenía para cocinar y que alcanzara para los cinco era espagueti. Así que mientras Harry picaba unos tomates para hacer la salsa y Draco preparaba la pasta, el rubio no pudo evitar notar lo mucho que parecía observarlo el moreno.

-¿Qué pasa Potter?-le preguntó mirándolo de reojo, sintiéndose como cuando eran niños y la mirada de Harry no se apartaba ningún instante de él en la clase de pociones, pero contrario al pasado, la mirada de Harry no indicaba sospecha o acuse, sino que era calmante.

-Eres...diferente-le dijo interrumpiendo su labor con el cuchillo.

-Todavía puedo insultarte si así lo deseas-le dijo con un tono de voz indiferente echando la pasta al agua hirviendo, tal como lo hubiera echo decenas de veces.

Harry negó con la cabeza y volvió a los tomates.

-No, diferente es bueno. Me gusta como eres ahora.

-Se llama madurar, Potter.

Harry dejó salir una risita.

-Madurar, claro.

-He crecido y ahora tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para estarte molestando. Deberías alegrarte de ya no ser el centro de mi vida.

No supo si el susurro que escuchó fue su imaginación, pero aún así volteó sorprendido y miró a Harry, quien lo veía sonrojado y sacudiéndose el cabello.

-Potter ¿acabas de decir...?

-Me gustas Malfoy, -lo interrumpió con su acostumbrada impulsividad-siempre me gustaste y yo de verdad esperaba que tú, bueno. Regresaras...

Draco lo miró sorprendido y sus mejillas se tiñeron rápidamente de rojo.

-¿Qué?

-Vuelve Draco, yo te protegeré de todo y aplastaré con mis propias manos a aquellos que intenten hacerte daño.

-Yo no estoy comprendiendo- admitió.

Dejando el cuchillo sobre la tabla de picar, Harry rodeó la sorprendida cara de Draco con sus dos manos y le robó un suave beso.

-Aunque ser un muggle no estaría mal tampoco. Especialmente si es contigo.

Separándose bruscamente, Draco le pegó un puñetazo en la mejilla y Harry estaba a punto de disculparse por su atrevimiento, cuando vio la cara enrojecida y nerviosa del rubio; quien, quieto completamente, parecía haber sido tomado por sorpresa. No supo por qué, pero lo hizo feliz.

-¿Qué...? Tú...-exclamó tartamudeando el slytherin mientras se tapaba la boca y Harry rió divertido.

-Esa expresión es genial Draco, me pregunto si puedo provocarla más veces.

-Jódete Potter-le gritó avergonzado y Andrómeda sonrió asomándose desde la puerta-¡Para de reírte!-le exigió.

-No puedo hacerlo-exclamó realmente feliz.

-Tú...

-¿Sabes? -le dijo arrinconando al príncipe de las serpientes contra la pared-Dicen que los Black sólo se enamoran una vez en su vida.

-Ya lo sabía-dijo el otro malhumorado.

-Bien, porque yo pretendo ser esa vez.

-Si tienes suerte-refunfuñó el otro, pero Andrómeda estaba segura de que en realidad, no había mucho que el rubio pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Regresó a la sala escuchando aún los reclamos del rubio y las risas de Harry y se acercó a los dos niños que no parecían afectados por el escándalo cerca de ellos.

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó Teddy alzando su mirada de los peluches que hacía bailar para la nena de cabello negro-¿Tío Draco volverá a casa?

-Creo que tu padrino está trabajando en ello-añadió no muy convencida

El pequeño animago sonrió mostrando sus pequeños dientes y cambió su cabello a un negro carbón que hacía juego con Bella.

-Sería genial que tío Draco viniese a casa, Bella y yo jugaríamos siempre y los cinco saldríamos al parque para jugar.

-¿Cinco?

-Ahora somos cinco Black, abuela. Ya no somos los últimos.

Acariciando el cabello de su pequeño nieto, la anciana negó con la cabeza.

Los últimos Black...

Volteando la cara a la cocina, Andrómeda sonrió de corazón.

-No, y probablemente lo seamos menos en el futuro.

.

 **4\. Teddy**

 **=Black no reconocido con sangre de licantropo=**

 **.**

Cuando el calendario marcó 20 de Diciembre, Teddy supo que pronto sería Navidad y con buen humor, bajó las escaleras, sabiendo que próximamente su abuela y su padrino organizarían la Cena de Navidad. Ellos siempre lo hacían. Antes asistían a la Cena de Navidad de la familia Weasley, y recibían esos tontos suéters que picaban y tenían una letra enorme. Eran cómodos, eso sí. Pero desde que su padrino se había peleado con ellos, las cenas se hacían en Grimmauld Place, solo ellos tres. Esta vez, Teddy estaba feliz porque probablemente su primo y Bella estarían con ellos. Más gente era más diversión, pensó; y con pequeños saltitos se dirigió a la sala donde podía escuchar las voces de personas platicando. Notando a su primo hablando con su abuela, quien tenía a Bella en sus piernas, Teddy dejó salir una gran sonrisa porque era raro verle ahí. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo al otro reír y sujetarse del pasamano del sillón para no caer.

-Draco-gritó entusiasmado- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio sonrió divertido y le sacudió el cabello, luego tomó a Teddy en sus brazos y lo puso en su rodilla derecha, empezando a mecerlo. Eso le gustaba al menor, porque le recordaba mucho a Harry, quien solía hacerlo. También era por, bueno, su tío Draco olía ligeramente a su padrino y lo abrazaba ligeramente, como protegiéndolo de algo. Como lo hacía un padre.

Teddy amaba estar con su rubio familiar.

-Tu abuela ha dicho que Potter quiere llevarlos a Bella y a ti de paseo, así que he traído a Bells.-Comentó Draco mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Dónde quiere llevarlos tu padrino?

-Al parque de diversiones mágico-gritó Teddy entusiasmado y se bajó al suelo-Es genial, ¡Bella se divertirá en grande! Hemos ido varias veces ¡Es enorme!

-¿En serio?-preguntó Draco divertido, mirando a su tía quien negó con la cabeza con un suspiro, declarando que a ella no le gustaba la idea. Draco sonrió alzándose de hombros sabiendo que, dado que ella había sido una bien criada sangrepura, era lógico que no le gustara. Probablemente si sus padres estuvieran vivos, tacharían de loco a Draco por dejar que su hermana menor se rebajase a ir a ese tipo de lugares. Deteniendo las manos de Teddy, quien no paraba de parlotear mientras movía las manos, Draco sonrió a su tía apenado y miró a su ahijado.-Bueno, supongo que podrás contarme más tarde la historia. No te alejes de Potter, y no vayas a perder a Bells porque entonces tendrás que ir solo la siguiente vez.

Teddy negó fervientemente con la cabeza y entonces notó las palabras de Draco, mirandolo decepcionado.

-¿No vienes?,- le preguntó con un puchero- Harry dijo que quería mostrártelo a ti también.

Draco negó divertido.

-Por Merlín, no. Tengo una sesión de fotos en una hora y probablemente tarde un rato. Un amigo mío se va a casar y prometí que tomaría las mejores fotos del lugar.

-¿Van a enlazarse?

Draco sonrió levemente.

-No, Teddy. Ellos son muggles. Solo firman un acta de matrimonio.

-Oh-dejó salir Teddy, poco acostumbrado a las tradiciones muggles, pese a que su tío Draco vivía en el lado muggle y su padrino había vivido parte de su vida en él. Teddy no podía entender como Draco siendo un sangrepura, prefería ese lugar, pero asintió como si comprendiese y lo dejó ser.- ¿Podemos ir contigo?

Sabiendo que ese podemos incluía a Potter en la ecuación, negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Se despidió de beso de su tía, y de sus pequeños mocosos, y se encaminó a la chimenea.

-Bien, debo ir a trabajar. Diviértanse con Potter.-Mencionó mientras sacudía su mano, sin mirarlos. Después de todo, los vería en unas horas. Tomó los polvos flú, dijo su dirección y se fue.

Teddy hizo una mueca decepcionado y enojado con Draco, por no querer pasar el día con ellos. Volteó para quejarse con su abuela cuando notó que ella no dejaba de ver el lugar donde su tío se había esfumado.

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó curioso.

-Me pregunto cuánto tiempo planea seguir estando aquí sin estarlo del todo-respondió su abuela y aunque él no entendió, pudo ver que su abuela estaba triste. Miró también la chimenea esperando que su abuela lograra encontrar su respuesta, pero cuando ella dejó salir un gran suspiro y se puso de pie, Teddy supo que no lo había encontrado.

.

Era divertido, pensó Teddy mientras veía a su padrino tratar de controlar a Bella, quien enojada porque no le dejaban sostener la cuchara, había tirado todo el cono de helado sobre Harry. Teddy no podía dejar de reír viendo al moreno hacer leves gruñidos que, Teddy estaba seguro, decían maldiciones y a Bella carcajear divertida mientras untaba cada vez más la helada mezcla en su cabello.

Y no solo era eso, era el hecho de que Bella parecía feliz de hacer reír a Teddy, porque lo miraba en ocasiones en busca de aprobación, lo que hacía que, a pesar de que su padrino no hubiera subido con él a varios juegos para que Bella no se marease, se sintiera feliz de estar ahí y asintiese como diciéndole a la pequeña que continuara.

-Hola, Harry ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La voz de mujer llamó la atención de Teddy y lo hizo fruncir el ceño cuando vio que se trataba de Ginny. Ella no le caía bien, y había terminado engañando a Harry con otro chico hacía tiempo. Su padrino había dicho que no importaba, pero Teddy sabía que lo había hecho, porque durante mucho tiempo su padrino inventó excusas para no hablar del tema y muchos periódicos quisieron entrevistarlo sin parar. También sabía que su padrino pensó en enlazarse con ella, pero nunca lo había hecho; y que durante un tiempo, Harry solo tuvo a Teddy, a su abuela y a Hermione para platicar, porque los demás Weasleys se habían enojado con él; hasta que Ron se había disculpado una semana después.

Y bueno, Harry ahora tenía a tío Draco. Si él se casaba con tío Draco, sería innegablemente un familiar de Teddy y el padre de Bella. Tía Andrómeda había dicho que a pesar de ser hermana de Draco, Draco era quien la había criado y por lo tanto era como su padre. Y si Harry había criado a Teddy, y Teddy era como su hijo, eso volvía a Bella y a Teddy hermanos.

Ginny no iba a interponerse entre ellos.

No cuando Teddy por fin tenía una familia completa.

El ceño fruncido de su padrino, le indicó a Teddy que él tampoco estaba feliz de encontrarla, así que decidió que eso era bueno e iba a dejar que él lo resolviera. Miró a la pelirroja que sonreía amablemente, o eso parecía, y observó como ella se sentó a su lado, preguntándole a su padrino como había estado. Cuando la platica entre ellos empezó a llamar la atención de sus alrededores, Teddy suspiró tristemente sabiendo que era el fin de la tarde. Miró a su padrino con ojos suplicantes y cuando ella preguntó quien era la bebé que el tenía en sus brazos, Teddy la miró fijamente y con valentía olfateó el aire. Ella siempre había olido raro. A veces olía a Harry, y a veces olía de otra forma. Decenas de olores distintos en ella, fuera del olor a su perfume. Él simplemente no lo entendía. Según Hermione, cuando una persona pasaba mucho tiempo con otra persona se impregnaba levemente el olor de ésta a tu propio olor, y como Teddy era hijo de un hombre lobo, podía olerlo.

Eso explicaba porque Tío Draco olía mucho a Bella, y levemente a él y a su padrino Harry. A pesar de que a veces no parecía muy feliz, él dejaba que Harry lo abrazara y lo besara en ocasiones. Y como eso sucedía diario y muchas veces, Teddy había llegado a la conclusión de que sus olores se mezclaban. Era como Ron y Hermione, pero de forma más sutil. Supuso que era porque no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos.

-Es mi hermana-dijo llamando la atención de la pelirroja quien lo miró confusa.

-¿Tu hermana?

-Si, mi hermana. Harry es mi papá, y es papá de Bella.

-¿Su padre? ¿Bella?

-Bellatrix-dijo Harry inmediatamente, tal como Draco solía decirle a las personas fuera de casa, como diciéndole al mundo que ellos no tenían derecho de tutear a su hermana.

-¡Bellatrix!- exclamó despectivamente la pelirroja-¿Quien diablos le pone así a su hija?

-Yo

La nueva voz en la conversación hizo que muchas personas los vieran, y pronto estuvieran inundados de vista.

-¡¿Malfoy?!

Aunque el asombro de la gente alrededor llamó la atención de Teddy, como si no entendiera que tenía de sorprendente que su tío estuviera ahí, lo que hizo sonreír a Teddy fue que, después de todo, Draco había llegado a tiempo. Aún tenía su cámara y estaba vestido demasiado formal para un parque de diversiones, pero había ido al final con ellos. La enorme sonrisa de su padrino, también era contagiosa.

-Weasley-respondió Draco fríamente.- ¿Perdiste algo por aquí?

-¿Tú? ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Cómo te dejaron entrar? ¡Estás desterrado!

Teddy observó como su tío hizo una mueca al mirar a su hermana y a su padrino y echó un hechizo para limpiarlos. Luego tomó a Bella entre sus brazos, quien contenta se dejó hacer.

-MI padre está desterrado, Ginevra. Yo no. Si nos disculpas, tengo que alimentar un bebé, un sobrino con quien compartir helado y un Potter con el cual pelear-dijo robándole a Teddy un poco de helado con la cucharilla de su padrino. Teddy sonrió y asintió empujando el helado hacia él, pero Ginevra se puso roja y volteó hacia Harry con la intención de pelearse.

-¿No quieres volver conmigo porque sales con este mortífago y tienes una hija bastarda con él?-gritó, y Teddy vio como su padrino enrojeció y se paró de golpe como para gritarle cuando su tío alzó la ceja y habló.

-¿Bastarda?-preguntó con un tono filoso, sacando su varita y Harry pareció no saber que hacer. Miró a Ginny y exclamó firmemente.

-No voy a volver contigo jamás. Olvídalo. Y si, es porque tengo una hija preciosa con la persona que amo. Nunca la dejaría por ti, quien fácilmente olvida que está comprometida, y se lanza a los brazos de otro. Él si sabe lo que es fidelidad y precisamente, por eso, a ti te voy a enviar la invitación de la boda; para que sepas que eso existe.

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar y la pelirroja se marchó furiosa de ahí. A Teddy le preocupó que su primo se enojara con ellos, por hacerle creer a Ginny que Harry era el padre de Bella; pero cuando él los miró de mala gana, y luego empezó a invadir el helado para darselo a Bella, ambos se sonrieron traviesos y supieron que se habían salvado.

Teddy sabía que era, probablemente, porque su tío estaba muy ocupado tratando de desvanecer su ligero sonrojo.

.

El día de Navidad llegó pronto y Teddy rió con ganas cuando un sonrojado Draco golpeó la cara de su padrino con el peluche de conejo que tenía a la mano. Hasta hace unos minutos, él estaba fingiendo que el peluche hablaba e intentaba abrazar a Bella cuando, de la nada, su padrino apareció. Su primo ni siquiera parecía haberlo notado hasta que Harry se agachó a su lado y, esperando a que el rubio volteara, le robó un beso cuando lo hizo.

-Deja de hacer eso-gruñó Draco tirando el conejo y Harry rió retadoramente, haciendo que le rubio le sacara la lengua. Desde lo de Ginny en el parque, Teddy se había dado cuenta que Harry estaba más alegre y Draco más relajado. Teddy diría que todo era igual si no hubiera notado que el rubio siempre fijaba su mirada gris en el dueño de los ojos verdes, cuando él no lo miraba, o se sonrojaba ligeramente si Harry se acercaba demasiado a su cara.

También se sonreían más, se molestaban y los llevaban de paseo más seguido. Si no los hubiera visto besándose ahora, o bajo el muérdago que su padrino había insistido en colgar y al que había arrastrado al rubio más de una vez, para la risa de su abuela y la de él; Teddy hubiera pensado que ellos habían terminado siendo, por ahora, solo amigos.

-¿Sabes?- Le susurró a Bella mientras abrían los regalos bajo el árbol y observaba a Draco platicar con su abuela, ligeramente apoyado en Harry- Me alegra haberme perdido en el parque aquel día. Si ustedes no me hubieran encontrado la abuela seguiría sintiéndose sola y Harry no estaría tan feliz. Gracias por extender tus manos hacia mí para que tío Draco me viera.

Sonriendo como si lo comprendiese, Bella caminó hacia él y se dejó caer a su lado. Teddy le sonrió y tomó el regalo más pequeño, bajo el árbol de Navidad.

-Este es para ti-comentó sacando un pequeño broche, en forma de estrella, de la caja- Pertenecía a mamá y quiero dártelo. Es de niñas, y tú eres mi hermana, así que es tuyo.

Las pequeñas manos tomaron el broche y lo llevaron a Draco; quien lo tomó y lo puso en el negro cabello.

-Gracias, Teddy-le dijo extendiendo sus brazos. Y Teddy corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, respirando profundamente.

-No hay de qué-respondió adormilado; y cuando, como todas las Navidades, su padrino lo cargó para llevarlo a la cama, sonrió al recibir dos besos más de lo usual, y escuchar el _Buenas Noches, Teddy_ de Draco.

Estaba seguro de que muy pronto formaría parte de su vida diaria.

.

 **5\. Bellatrix**

 **=La sangre pura sin signos de superioridad=**

 **.**

Bella bajó presurosa por las escaleras y de reojo miró el viejo árbol familiar de los Black, donde se abuela estaba parada. Detuvo sus pasos y corrió hacia ella con una gran sonrisa, ocasionando que dejara de ver el viejo árbol familiar y se volteara hacia ella, con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días, tía-saludó poniéndose en puntitas y esperando que la mayor se agachara. Cuando la mujer lo hizo, depositó un suave beso en su mejilla y se separó con un saltito, tomando su mano.

-Veo que estás de buen humor-comentó su tía Andrómeda y ella asintió repetidamente, con prisa.

-¡Es porque hoy Teddy irá a Hogwarts!-dijo con entusiasmo - Y ha prometido enviarme su primera lechuza a mí. ¿En qué casa crees que quedará, tía?, Papá Harry dice que mi familia siempre ha ido a Slytherin, pero no sabe que pasará con Teddy.

-Es probable que sea un hufflepuff, como su madre y su abuelo, cariño.

-Aunque Remus fue un gryffindor-comentó Harry apareciendo por la puerta con Teddy, quien nervioso, jugaba con sus manos-¿y Draco?-le preguntó a Bella quien rió traviesamente y se alzó de hombros.

-Puede que esté ocupado.-Comentó inocentemente pero era bastante obvio para todos, que ella sabía donde estaba.

-Bella-dijo reprochadoramente Teddy- Hoy es mi día. No puedo creer que me quites la atención de primo Draco.

-No es nada malo, Teddy. Draco ha dicho que estará justo a tiempo para verte subir al tren.

Viendo la mirada triste de Teddy, ella le dio un gran abrazo y tomó su mano.- Vamos-le dijo- Te aseguró que estará ahí.

.

Mirando como todos se despedían de Teddy, Bella miró a los alrededores, nerviosa, porque no veía a su hermano en ningún lado. ¿Era tan difícil lo que pidió?, se preguntó por dentro, y abrazó a Teddy sabiendo que en algunos minutos estaría tomando el Expresso y no se despediría de Draco por su culpa.

-Supongo que es hora de irme-dijo el metamorfomago lo más feliz que pudo y se dio la vuelta para caminar a los vagones.

Bella miró a Harry con una mueca y a los alrededores de nuevo. No podía creer que su hermano no pudiera llegar. Iba a decirle a Teddy porque el rubio no había llegado cuando lo vio corriendo hacia ellos. O creía que era él. Tomó la mano de Harry y la jaló hacia abajo repetidas veces, buscando su atención, y cuando lo logró le pidió que la alzara de brazos.

-Ahí esta- le dijo a Harry- Ya llegó.

-¡Espera Teddy!-gritó Harry y el menor se detuvo mirándolo con duda-Ahí está Draco.-Señaló.

Alzando la mirada, Bella observó impaciente como su hermano llegaba corriendo y se paraba de golpe, para descansar.

-¿Lo tienes?-le preguntó, pero el rubio caminó a Teddy, quien se acercó un poco, y lo abrazó.

-¡Por Merlín! Teddy-le dijo- Creí que tendría que ir a Hogwarts para verte. Por poco no te alcanzo.

-¡Draco, llegaste!-comentó el más pequeño abrazándolo fuertemente y el rubio le sacudió el cabello con una sonrisa.

-Claro que llegué-dijo con un tono casi ofendido- No podía perderme tu primer viaje a Hogwarts. Lamento llegar tarde, pero queríamos darte algo y tuve que ir a buscarlo en Malfoy Manor.

-¿En Malfoy Manor?-preguntó entusiasmado, sabiendo que estaba lleno de criaturas mágicas de todo tipo, y observó como su tío sacó de su túnica algo y lo hechizó para que volviera a su tamaño normal.

-Claro, ten.

Observando el paquete verde en sus manos, Bella observó ansiosa como el castaño abría la pequeña caja y sacaba de ella un pequeño _Bowtruckle,_ el cual se movía inquieto y miraba a los alrededores, totalmente curioso. Era tan pequeño, y tan lindo. Sus brazos tenían pequeñas hojitas y su madera se veía suave y fresca. Olía tan bien, pensó la pequeña niña aspirando fuerte. Probablemente para Teddy, el olor era mejor.

-¡Es un Bowtruckle!-observó como su hermano gritó contento.

-Si, ¿Te gusta?-preguntó Bella ilusionada- quería darte uno de ellos. Dijiste que te gustaban mucho.

-Y me gustan, pero, ¿Es solo para mí?

-Solo para ti-rió Draco-Malfoy Manor tiene cientos de ellos y no es raro que los descendientes jueguen con uno en particular. Éste, por supuesto, es un bebé. Bastará con que tengas una pequeña planta para que viva, y cuando crezca podrás plantar el árbol en donde quieras, y visitarlo. Por el momento, creo que será un gran amigo en tus primeros años.

Teddy asintió con una gran sonrisa y lo colocó de nuevo dentro de la caja, donde descubrió la maceta que contenía una pequeña planta, junto a la cual, la criatura mágica rápidamente se acurrucó. Colocó la tapa con cuidado y abrazó al rubio con fuerzas.

-Lo extrañaré mucho-les dijo- los veré en las vacaciones.

Cuando sonó la locomotora, Teddy tomó sus cosas y se encaminó hacia los demás. Lo último que vieron de él fue su mano agitándose, entusiasmado.

-¡Les mandaré una lechuza!-gritó fuerte, y Bella sacudió su mano efusivamente.

-¡Suerte, Teddy!

Después de que el tren partiera, y los dos hombres se despidieran de ella para volver a sus trabajos (Draco como fotógrafo mágico y Harry como profesor de vuelo), Bella tomó la mano de su abuela lista para aparecerse.

-Te veré en casa, Bells.-Comentó el rubio besando su frente- Solo entregaré unas fotos y te llevaré a pasear a algún lado.

Ella asintió sonrojada, y miró a Harry esperando su beso diario.

-Ya te diré yo como le fue en su primer día en Hogwarts.-Rió Harry, mientras se lo daba.-Te lo contaré en la cena.

-¿Prometido?

-Prometido.-Repitió el héroe y volteó hacia Draco- Y a ti te veré más tarde- comentó con un beso leve en los labios. Nos vemos Andrómeda.

Sintiendo la morena mano acariciar sus cabellos, Bella le sonrió a Harry y dejó que su abuela las apareciera.

-Voy a ordenar algo para que comamos-comentó la mayor y ella decidió jugar mientras tanto en su habitación, donde había estado curioseando las cosas de su hermano cuando era pequeño. Se dirigió a las escaleras y entonces, como atraída por un imán, miró el árbol familiar que su abuela había mirado fijamente esa mañana.

-No veo que tienes de especial-comentó en voz alta pero aún así se quedó mirando la imagen con la ceja fruncida, como si fuese un ejercicio difícil de resolver. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó ahí, hasta que oyó el sonido de la aparición y volteó hacia su hermano curiosa. -No veo que tiene de especial- repitió y observó a su hermano acercarse y mirar la pared nostalgicamente, de la misma manera en que miraba las fotos de sus padres.

-No tiene nada de especial, es solo el árbol genealógico de los Black.-Respondió a la duda implícita de su hermana menor el rubio.

-¿Si no tiene nada de espeecial porque la abuela lo ve siempre?-rebatió la pregunta y Draco se alzó de hombros.

-Porque aquí están los nombres de los miembros de la familia Black, a la que tu abuela y todos nosotros pertenecemos.

-¿Todos los nombres?-preguntó mirando cada línea y letra del tapiz-¿Todos, todos?

-Todos.-Afirmó el mayor y la alzó entre sus brazos para empezar a señalar.- ¿Ves ésta de aquí?-le preguntó.-Esta es la tía Bellatrix.

-Como yo.

-Si, como tú. Por ella te puse ese nombre, era mi tía favorita. Y ésta de aquí...

-¡Ella es mamá!

-Si, es mamá. Narcissa Black, que más tarde se llamó Narcissa Malfoy. Ella y tía Bella eran hermanas de la tía Andrómeda.

Un inocente Oh, invadió la boca de Bella, quien miró a su hermano queriendo saber más.

-¿Y papá?

-Papá está aquí,-dijo señalando el nombre de Lucius-unido al nombre de mamá. Y aquí debajo, estamos tú y yo.

Bella dejó salir una gran sonrisa al ser reconocida como parte de la familia

-¿Y dónde está tía Andrómeda?-preguntó

-Aquí.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó inclinando la cabeza, ligeramente confundida del lugar que Draco le mostraba- Esa solo es una mancha.-Reprochó con un puchero. Ella no es la tía Andrómeda

-Aquí estaba su nombre.-Explicó el slytherin- La familia Black era sangrepura, como tú y como yo. Tenían un montón de reglas y si las quebrabas, te sacaban del árbol familiar, porque te volvías una deshonra.

-¿Qué hizo tía Andrómeda?

-Se enamoró de un hijo de muggles. Eso para la familia era imperdonable, les decían sangresucias. Tu tía se volvió una traidora a la sangre, y bueno, la borraron.

Haciendo una mueca, Bella asintió de mala gana.

-Oh, y esta mancha, ¿qué?-preguntó señalando una cerca de las tres hermanas.

-Este era el tío Sirius, era el padrino de Harry.

-¿Por qué lo mancharon?

-Creía que todas esas ideas eran tontas y se marchó de casa. Cuando uno de los tíos lo ayudó, a él también lo borraron.

Bella hizo una mueca, entre incomprensión e incredulidad, en la cual arrugaba su nariz. Draco rió y se la acarició.

-Te saldrán arrugas, como a la tía Andrómeda-le dijo y con horror, la menor se tapó la nariz, para las carcajadas de Draco.

-Oh, bueno. Si ahí están las tías, mamá y papá, ¿dónde está Harry?-preguntó poniendo sus manos en la cadera.- ¿Está ahí, no?

Draco asintió de buena gana, señalando el 'Harry James Potter Evans' en el tapiz. Aún se le hacía algo raro ver su nombre ahí, incluso el propio Harry comentaba que se sentía un poco raro de verse a si mismo en el árbol después de años de no estarlo, pero algo dentro de él se sentía cálido de saber que sus nombres permanecerían juntos a través del tiempo, sin importar cuantas generaciones pasaran o las personas se olvidaran de su existencia. Siempre habría algo que testificaría que ellos dos eran uno y se amaban, y eso era genial.

-¿Harry es sangrepura como nosotros?-interrumpió sus pensamientos Bella y Draco negó con la cabeza, un poco incómodo con la idea de empezar a tocar temas para los cuales consideraba a Bella muy joven. Eran cosas que pensaba platicarle un día, incluyendo todo la guerra y las ideologías políticas, dado que quizá le afectarían en el futuro. Pero, por ahora, Draco consideraba que Bella no necesitaba pensar en todas esas cosas. Lo tenía a él, tenía a Harry, a Andrómeda y a Teddy. No necesitaba más que eso.

-No, él es un mestizo. -Respondió a la pregunta de la niña de cabello oscuro-Su padre era un sangre pura y su madre una hija de muggles.

-Una sangresucia.-Adivinó Bella, orgullosa de recordar esa palabra que Draco había mencionado antes; pero contrario al reconocimiento de su hermano, recibió un leve tope de dedos en su frente.

-No uses esa palabra, Bells. -Continuó Draco, sabiendo que no lo había dicho con mala intención-Harry la odia y se te escucha se enojará contigo por usarla y conmigo por enseñártela.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno-dijo sentándose en las escaleras y acomodándola entre sus piernas.-Porque antes la palabra sangresucia no era un insulto, pero ahora lo es. Si la llamas así, estarías insultando a la madre de Harry, ¿Y tú no quieres eso cierto?

-No.-dijo seriamente.

-Bien.

-¿Que hay de Teddy, es como Harry?-le preguntó a Draco quien frunció el ceño y la miró con una ceja fruncida.

-No sé si eres lo suficiente mayor para entenderlo, Bells. Ni siquiera sé porque te estoy respondiendo este tipo de preguntas.

-Porque soy inteligente-dijo con su suave y dulce voz, y Draco asintió de acuerdo.

-Pero sigues siendo pequeña. Quizá cuando entres a Hogwarts...

-Quiero saber-dijo inflando los cachetes y Draco no pudo evitar recordarse a sí mismo de pequeño en uno de sus grandes berrinches. Le besó la nuca y la abrazó levemente, rindiéndose al chantaje.

-Teddy es un poquito más complicado-le respondió. Harry tiene un padre sangrepura y una madre hija de muggles. Podríamos decir que es mitad sangrepura, un mestizo. -Afirmó-Teddy tenía dos padres mestizos, así que probablemente tendrá un cuarto de sangre pura cuando mucho. Además, al ser tachada su abuela del árbol familiar, él técnicamente él no es un Black.

-¿No lo es?

-Es solo palabras, Bells. La sangre Black está en sus venas, en menor cantidad, pero lo está. Incluso el árbol lo sabes ¿Ves? Ahí esta su nombre.

Bella frunció el ceño y separándose de su hermano, lo miró con sus enormes ojos de color.

-Si es un negado como dices, ¿Por qué no es una mancha como los demás?

-Porque las manchas la hizo una vieja abuela que ahora está muerta. Estaba enojada y por eso quemó todos esos nombres.

La pequeña de cabellos negros, rodó los ojos.

-Esto es muy complicado. Sangresucias, mestizos, sangrepuras...

Draco rió.

-Algún día te llevaré a ver el árbol familiar de los Malfoy.-Rió Draco- Y haré que te aprendas toda la historia de cada uno de ellos como padre lo hizo conmigo. Pasaré días libre de tu presencia-bromeó, y recibió un pellizcón a cambio.

-¿Está lleno también de todos esos sobrenombres?-preguntó la pequeña riendo de la cara de enojo de su hermano y cuando éste negó y le revolvió el cabello, ella hizo una mueca y se sostuvo la cabeza, tratando de acomodar sus pequeños rizos.

-No. Está lleno de generaciones y generaciones de sangre pura. La familia Malfoy siempre ha sido una de las familias con más grande linaje y pureza de la sangre. La familia entera está orgullosa de mantener nuestro linaje hasta ahora sin mancha alguna. Si lo dudas, pregúntaselo a los retratos

Bella lo miró entusiasmada.

-¿Nuestro árbol familiar es mejor?

Draco se puso de pie y la puso en un escalón, para que quedaran a la misma altura y la mirara a los ojos. Quería criarla distinto a lo que lo habían criado a él y ahorrarle miles de preocupaciones en el futuro. Quería que ella no viera todo en blanco y negro como en el principio, quería que lo viera gris y todos esos diversos tonos, quería que pensara por si misma y tomara decisiones más sabias que las que él había tomado.

-¿Tú crees que tú y yo somos mejores que Teddy y Harry?-preguntó seriamente y negando con la cabeza, Bella se alzó de hombros y empezó a subir las escaleras.

-Realmente no sé que tiene de interesante.-Comentó nuevamente señalando el árbol y, dando por terminada la conversación, le sonrió a Draco al recordar porque su hermano había vuelto temprano-Quiero ir al parque de diversiones.

-Corre-le dijo Draco con una sonrisa y la observó correr para seguramente ponerse guapa, como ella decía. Miró el árbol de los Black, una vez más y sus dedos recorrieron los últimos nombres en lista: Bella, Teddy, Andrómeda, Draco y Harry.

-No tiene nada de especial-comentó mirando los nombres tachados en él. Sabía que eran los nombres de los repudiados, squibs, traidores a la sangre, defensores de derechos de muggles, mestizos, enlazados a traidores a la sangre, personas que ayudaron a los repudiados, y muchos más tipos de clasificaciones indignas dentro de muchas familias sangrepuras. Él recordaba toda la historia de ese árbol, porque era su árbol, después de todo.- Tan solo es curioso ver cómo ellos mismos destruyeron lo que tanto se esforzaron por mantener.

Notando que debajo de la línea que mantenía su nombre unido al de Harry dentro del árbol había una nueva ramificación, Draco acarició suavemente la línea que descendía de ellos, anunciando la pronta llegada de un futuro descendiente.

-Parece ser que tú y Harry pronto comenzarán su propia línea familiar-comentó Andrómeda poniéndose a su lado y Draco asintió sin decir nada, pero luego de unos segundos, bajó la mano y volteó hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa.-Felicidades, sobrino.

-Gracias,-respondió él- pero ahora estoy preocupado. No sé quien de los dos tendrá a nuestro hijo, cuando lo tendremos, o si será una chica o un chico. Dos ya eran difíciles. Tres será suicidio.

Andrómeda rió divertida y le sacudió el cabello.

-Harry estará muy feliz.

-Si-comentó con una mirada llena de orgullo y calidez.-Lo estará. Bells estará eufórica y Teddy no podrá esperar para conocerlo, o conocerla.

-¿Conocer a quien?-preguntó la niña desde la parte de arriba de la escalera y Draco caminó hacia ella y la atrapó en un gran abrazo.

-A nadie aún-rió Draco divertido.- Vamos a comer.

Viendo a sus sobrinos dirigirse al comedor, Andrómeda miró el árbol una vez más, especialmente el nombre de Draco, y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Estaba tan inmersa en ellos que no notó cuando los dos más jóvenes se detuvieron.

-Sé en lo que estás pensando-le dijo el fotógrafo llamando su atención- Te preguntas si no estoy preocupado porque líneas y líneas de sangrepuras Malfoy se vean alteradas por mi unión con un mestizo. O si el nombre de Harry y mi hijo también están escritos en el árbol familiar de los Malfoy. Probablemente así es, y a mi padre donde sea que esté, le está dando algo.

Sabiendo que probablemente era cierto, la anciana rió de lado.

-Puede que esté pensando en eso-dijo la mayor- pero creo que tomaste una gran decisión.

-Por supuesto que lo hice- afirmó el otro- Los Black solo se enamoran una vez en la vida y estoy feliz de haberme casado con la persona de la que lo hice. Tal vez no será fácil y haya momentos en que quiera renunciar a todo. Quizá haya días en que me pregunte si no debí continuar con el legado que mis ancestros interpusieron; pero, algún día, todos los árboles familiares de las familias sangrepuras se extinguirán. La familia Black no será la última, y la familia Malfoy no será la primera. Si yo no lo hubiera hecho, lo hubiera hecho alguien más. Entonces, ¿Por qué no ser feliz? ¿Por qué no besar y tocar a mi pareja o llenarme con su calidez? ¿Por qué anhelar algo que puedo tener?

Recordando palabras parecidas en la boca de Sirius, Andrómeda asintió y los siguió al comedor. Más tarde, parada nuevamente frente al árbol, miró el lugar que pronto tendría el hijo de Harry y Draco y sonrió orgullosa.

-Apuesto que desde donde quiera que estés le estás encontrando gracia a esto, ¿No, Sirius? -Comentó en voz alta-Mira que al final tú tenías razón y todo lo que ellos impusieron no les sirvió para nada. Para mi felicidad, apuesto que te dio un retortijón en el estómago el día que viste el nombre de Harry agregarse al árbol, precisamente unido al hijo del bastardo rubio de ojos grises de Malfoy. Y para la felicidad de Narcissa, sus hijos están vivos y Draco pronto tendrá a sus propios hijos a los cuales criar.

Sabía que no iba a obtener respuesta, pero aún así continuó. Quería finalizar una etapa de su vida, quería estar en paz con todos aquellos que formaron parte de su mundo alguna vez, y le habían brindado muchos de sus mejores momentos.

-¿Saben?-comentó a nadie en particular- Los extraño mucho y me hubiera encantado que todos ustedes estuvieran aquí para conocerlos. Los últimos Black- se rió sintiendo sus ojos acuosos- son realmente maravillosos. Todos ellos. Teddy, Bella, Harry y Draco. Son lo que tu querías de tus descendientes mamá,-dijo suavemente- fuertes, astutos, elegantes, inteligentes y poderosos. Tal vez no todos tengan la sangre pura que anhelabas, ni siguieron lo que tu creías una vida digna de los magos pero, a diferencia de ti, ellos están vivos y son felices. Son realmente felices.

Tapando con una tela el árbol familiar, Andrómeda lo transportó a una habitación vacía, casi no transitada, donde lo colgó. Después cerró la puerta sin seguro, por si sus nietos y sobrinos querían verlo algún día, y se prometió a si misma no volver. Sirius, Bella, Cissy, Regulus, sus padres y sus tíos estarían siempre en su corazón; pero Teddy, Bella, Harry y Draco estaban ahí. No necesitaba un tonto árbol para tener recuerdos felices, bastaba con solo mirar a su alrededor.

.

.

* * *

 **N.A** Hola a todo mundo. Y ahora que tengo su atención voy a regalar historias, así que si alguien las quiere, mandeme un PM. **  
**

Hoy ofrezco

-El camino para llegar a ti (8 capítulos)

No tengo intención de terminarla, porque no poseo el tiempo, pero de verdad amaba la idea así que me gustaría darsela a alguien que pueda terminarla.


End file.
